Society of the Living Dead
by Chiinaru
Summary: What if a Society of the Undead decides to draw together anime worlds for a crossover? What if there is a Detective that supposed to prevent that from happening? Yu Yu HakushoYu Gi OhFullMetal Alchemist
1. So if you read further

Society of the Living Dead

Disclaimer: Dun owns any of these animes!

Summary: So far it has all be leading to this chapter! Someone else will die…. If I don't lose patience with the chapter…… and quit it early! So wish me luck!

* * *

Na: That's disturbing! 

Chii: Yepsie!

* * *

Yusuke sat pondering the change in Kurama while watching Na squirm her way to falling out of her bed. It was quite entertaining watching her struggle with the blanket in her sleep. Once in a while she would yell out, or just plain scream at the blanket. An occasional yip made him smile, for she sounded like a wolf cub. 

While he sat watching, he failed to notice Hiei come thru the window. The same watching-what-the-hell-their-doing thing went on with Hiei. He stood watching Na and Yusuke, keeping as quiet as possible, as too not disturb the patients. It failed though when Na finally fell out of bed, Yusuke turning around, and the loud scream that accompanied his seeing Hiei……

''

Kurama sat silently, sipping a luke warm herbal tea out of fine blue china. He was at his favorite tea house, enjoying the view of the coming fall. He watched with amusement as the world slowly changed from the deep green of summer, to the oranges and reds of fall. It wasn't like he hated fall, but not many trees our flowers came out in the fall. So Kurama stuck to the Green House he had found, growing his beautiful roses all year round.

His eyes shot up to the waitress standing next to him, admiring the kitsune with a daring to get close to him. Feeling slightly uncomfortable by her rash behavior, he quickly buried his thoughts and emotions, and thought of her use.

"What time do you get off, miss?" he asked with a sweet voice, making himself seem kind and interested. The waitresses face turned red with an obvious blush, as she stammered her reply that she would be off duty in 5 minutes. Kurama agreed to meet her in front of the shop, and take her somewhere nice.

''

Ashe sat in the hall, freaking out over where her friend had gone. She hardly noticed that it had started raining again, leaving her chilled to the bone, and thoroughly soaked. Her tears had stopped a while ago, for she realized that she would have to leave the safety of the house to go find the Detective.

It had been three years since she'd shown up at the door step, wanting to learn magic. Na had made it clear that she would have to stop with her normal life, and become a recluse. The thought at first wasn't real appealing, but after a few short days, she knew why Na had shut herself off from the world.

People didn't accept them. They were outsiders, people with strange unexplainable powers that could destroy mankind. These powers were in few people, but those that had it were either powerful by birth, like Na, or had to nurture their powers, like Ashe.

It had taken three years for Ashe just to gain the basic abilities of her powers, her strength lying in her inherent abilities with plants. She loved this power, for it mimicked the power of her favorite denizen of the Demon and Human world. Kurama was her idol, then one who inspired her to pursue her heritage, and to become a plant mage, unlike her ancestors.

But her dreams were crushed when he came that night, threatening to kill her friend. He seemed different than how he had been described by so many people. She could tell with his laugh. It was deep and bitter, betraying long held resentment and fierce hatred. It was aimed at the Detective, for her kind had truly shown the people the differences between humans and demons. Her kind made the people fear each other; realize that they could never really live together in the harmony everyone wished for. Her kind freed the people of the oppression held by the walking dead, whom the demons equally feared. The thought of 'Zombies' existing sent shivers thru the even the strongest of demons and humans. It scared the Detective too, for her kind had the audacity to dabble with necromancy in the dark ages…….

Ashe sunk even further to the ground, hugging herself to keep warm. She was afraid to meet these creatures, for not many people survive their encounters. And those that did tended top go mad with the possibility of the power they could hold over these creatures. Na had warned her that if she ever met those creatures, it would be easier to commit suicide, than to let them get you……

''

Kurama waited a few minutes outside the café, watching the rain now fall in sheets over the bone dry city. It seemed to sigh with relief at the sudden downpour, already regaining its former beauty that only a few cities held. He sighed as he looked at his watch, knowing that he should get back and check on his friend and the girl. But he was sent to get some fresh blood, and he didn't wish to disappoint his master.

Thinking of his master made him smile. It was a small, secretive smile, but it held a lot of reverence for his new master. For his new master promised him the liberation from this human body, and something that even the gods themselves dared not grant.

That one wish that he didn't even know could be possible...

Immortality….. the ability to live forever….. if done right, he would never feel pain again. He would never have to worry about speeding cars, poisons, or freak accidents taking his life. For he would then become invincible, and train to be the greatest thief in all the worlds. Everyone would fear him, as they should! For he then would triumph over his master!

……………. But for now….. he would follow his master's wishes……

''

Yugi's strange customers left the shop after the even stranger conversation between the two boys. They left him and his two chattering friends to deal with whatever seemed to excite them. They had other business to attend too.

"Way to go, Yug! You got a date! With a guy, but still, a date! Even Kaiba would be jealous!" yelped Jounouchi. Anzu had a slight frown on her face, but overall she seemed happy. "So where are you planning on going?" she asked quietly, keeping her emotions at bay.

Yugi looked up at her with a happy grin. "Where ever we go, I'll love it! So, it doesn't really matter to me!" he chirruped, his hands flitting all over the counter. He couldn't seem to sit, or even stand, still for even a moment. His stomach was filled with butterflies, his head with dreams of the upcoming event. It had been a while since he'd confessed his feelings to the white haired angel, who'd told him that his feelings were the same. It had been 5 months since then, and they'd gone out a few times in secret, before a couple of weeks ago deciding to go public with their relationship. The others were really supportive of the two, especially their Yami's, who'd know about it all along. Anzu seemed a little distant since then, but Yugi took no notice of it. He was just so happy to be with Bakura, not caring about the rest of the world when they were together.

''

Bakura stood outside the shop for a while, breathing in air slowly thru gritted teeth. It had taken all his courage to ask Yugi, and even more courage to ask in front of customers and friends. He was angry that Anzu was there. She should die, for all her cared. Secretly, he had always hated her friendship speeches, her so called hints about her feelings for Yugi, and the way she was always there to get in his way. Anzu's idea of a good time seemed to be telling everyone their faults, and that they should stick together no matter how imperfect everyone was to her. Her ignorance enraged him, and many times he wished that something would happen to make her permanently go away. He would have to find a way to get rid of her.

He stopped his angry musings to watch the trench coated customers leave the shop.Bakura had an inkling of why they were there, and it didn't please him in the least. It quite frankly pissed him off, and he would make them pay.

His hands fumbled to grab one of the collars of these 'customers'. Instead, his fingers met cold, dead flesh, some of it crumbling under his fingers. Bakura quickly withdrew his and in disgust, glaring at the creature before him.

"What are you!" he growled under his breath……….

''

Hiei gave Yusuke a passive look before he went to assist Na with her covers. Loud cursing could be heard from the bead sheets on the floor, and they wriggled with restrained anger. His Katana taken from his sheath, her carefully cut pieces of it away from her hands and face, giving her enough lee way to get herself out the rest of the way.

After a few minutes of struggling, she made it out the rest of the way, lying down to breathe. Hiei eyes wandered from Yusuke back to Na, never keeping his eyes on either of them for long.

"So…. Hiei…. What are you doing here? I thought you were investigating those Zombie things….." Yusuke muttered. With a snort, Hiei turned away from the young man, distancing himself even further. With pretend boredom he replied. "I came to ask the red head here what those creatures were. And why she waited till after the idiot was dead to assist us!"

Na looked up at the crimson eyed demon with clear blue-grey eyes. She waited a few minutes, searching his face, to see how he would react if she told him. Finding no obvious anger in his features, she sat up with a grunt, and turned to face him all the way.

"Alright! But if I tell you, you have to keep it secret form the kitsune. Something's wrong about him!" she stated with glee. Yusuke jumped at this, launching himself from the bed to the floor. In a frantic moment, he was sitting right in front of her, his face inches away. He seemed quite anxious the hear the explanation of why she had let his friends die.

Na looked at him straight in the face, with a look that went from a glare, to a simple smile. "Ok, Mr. Former Spirit Detective," she retorted with venom in her voice, "I'll tell you why your friends are now dead!"

''

She had bled a lot. Her crimson fluids staining the ground, and his clothes. Her blood gave Kurama's uniform a unique shade of pink, which he quite enjoyed looking at. It smelled delicious to him, and his minions.

It hadn't been hard to lure this lady out to the clearing. She thought they were going to have some fun, and to Kurama, feeding her to his minions was fun. He watched with a giddy smile as the creatures tore her apart. They hadn't left much of her, which told you of their hunger. Her screams had punctured thru the night, leaving him internally chilled by her death call. On the outside though, he radiated with a raw heat.

Kurama wanted more blood, more violence. He couldn't wait till his master fulfilled his wishes, so he could have more…………..

* * *

Chii: About 4 pages….. 

Na: Wow…… this is a detailed chapter………….

Ru: BLOOD!

Chii: Seemed a bit rushed to me... XD


	2. And think that they'll be safe

Society of the Living Dead

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these animes!

Summary: Well, Kurama's gone evil, Ryou is picking fights, and Na is gonna tell them why the people died! Yay! Plus, a longer brother intro this time!

* * *

It had been a few months since he had gone to her hideout. She had apparently cleared out before he got there, probably with the knowledge that he was hunting her. So he just sat back in his small apartment, thinking of how to capture this elusive sibling of his. His demeanor was quite calm, despite the growing anger inside of him. He had to find her, dammit, before she could place the seal on his master!

Rapid knocks rang down the hall. Someone was apparently trying to force themselves thru his door. Standing up, he stretched with a cat like attitude, and slouched his way to the front door…..

''

Na was talking in a hush, making Yusuke have to lean further towards her to hear the hurried speech. She seemed extra careful of who could hear this information. Hiei was forced to sit right next to her in order to catch anything.

"They attacked the girl first, since she had some of the weakest energy, and was standing away from you guys. The Kuwabaka guy was just another snack that was running towards them. But I am sorry about Keiko. It was really unexpected what had happened! But don't worry, Yusuke, I gave her the funeral rights, so she won't be coming back as a minion."

Yusuke stared at her for a while, clearing his head, searching for the right questions and words to express those questions. After about 5 minutes, his eyes opened again, and to Na's surprise, seemed to have cleared of those clouds of pain. His lips moved, but no sound came out. Na leaned in further to study his face, and Hiei was carefully watching the two.

"Yu-Yusuke?"

"……."

"Are you….. Alright?"

"………"

She took his hands, feeling the coldness of his fingers. She began rubbing them in hopes that warming them would help him talk. His eyes followed her hands, watching the circling motion they made over his own. Yusuke had a vague sense that Hiei left, leaving him alone with the girl. It made him slightly uncomfortable to be with her, but no in the unpleasant kind of uncomfortable.

_Why is she... trying to comfort me? I should be yelling…. Screaming….. Doing something……! ... But I'm just sitting……… God! I can't feel my legs…… My hands are numb! ……Why?_

These thoughts seemed to torture him mentally and physically, leaving him with a strained looking face. Na could only watch him in his own private agony.

''

Ryou stumbled, falling back, the ground quickly up to meet his back. His head slammed onto the ground with a crack, leaving him momentarily dazed and confused. The creatures were strong! Stronger than he had expected dead things to be. They seemed to be set on dragging him away, instead of eating him, like on the many Zombie movies he and his Yami had watched. One of the creatures looked as if it wanted to speak to him.

"Y….. uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu………….gg…..i……"

His eyes widened as he recognized what the creature was telling him.

"Yugi? Is he…. In danger…..."

The rest of his stammering was cut short by a rough hand grabbing the back of his neck. A foul stench reached Ryou's nose, filling his eyes with tears. The hand felt slimy, and he could feel things crawling underneath the rotting tissue. The nails bit into his skin, leaving deep, red welts, which threatened to bleed. He made small gurgling sounds, his wind pipe being crushed with this creature's inhuman strength.

"So," its voice crackling, "You know this…. Yugi? And you wish too….. keep him from harm?" Ryou made a sound that could be mistaken for yes. The critter took it as his answer, and let him go.

His knees hit the ground hard, sending jolts of pain up his legs. He yelped, and fell forward, his face screwed up in pain. The hand kept him from running, its hand holding on to his shirt.

* * *

Finish it later….. need sleep…………. 


	3. We welcome you all

SLD – Society of the Living Dead…….

Disclaimer- Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho/Yu-Gi-Oh, but Na and Kahlu are mine!

Summary: What if you met a murderer….. An immortal murderer…… that became so by eating…. People…….

A girl tries to find her brother who's gone missing, and she meets some of the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho and Yu-Gi-Oh, as they agree to try and help her….. But what if one of them was the killer….. Or more than one……

* * *

It was rather quiet….. Too quiet for the taste of a young wannabe detective….. He walked around the empty lot, looking for invisible clues. But these clues did not exist. The young boy was just playing detective…..

Running as fast as one can, that was the plan.

Tripping was no one of them.

Lying sprawled on the ground, she panted, trying to regain lost breath. Slowly, her breath steadied and quieted.

After a few minutes, the young lady sat up. She shook the dirt from her hair, making it messier than it was before. Strands of bright red hair stuck up all over the place, and some strands hid her blue-grey eyes. Her bangs were so long, they managed to hide the small nose and pink lips that adorned her vulpine face.

As she regained her composure, she stood up very slowly. Her actions showed that no injury became her during the fall. Her clothes were slightly wrinkled, and some large patches of earth covered her t-shirt and khaki's.

The girl stood there for a moment, regarding her surroundings. She stopped when her ears picked up a fine trail of laughter coming her way. Her first thought was to run away. But she quickly reconsidered when she heard other voices mingling in with that tenor voice that had given off the laugh. So she hid behind some shrubs, concealing herself to the best of her abilities.

Yusuke and the gang came out from behind some trees, carrying various things to have a picnic with. They seemed to be full of spirit, as a place was quickly found in a small clearing. Everyone helped set up and there was much merriment. Even Hiei seemed to be enjoying himself, standing near Kurama with a smug look on his face.

None of them noticed a pair of blue-grey eyes watching their every move…….

* * *

Chii: First chapter is done!

Na: That didn't take too long…..

Chii: Oh, shut up! Please review and tell me if it's any good!


	4. With tears of regret

SLD – Society of the Living Dead…….

Disclaimer- Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho/Yu-Gi-Oh, but Na and Kahlu are mine!

Summary: What if you met a murderer….. An immortal murderer…… that became so by eating…. People…….

A girl tries to find her brother who's gone missing, and she meets some of the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho and Yu-Gi-Oh, as they agree to try and help her….. But what if one of them was the killer….. Or more than one……

* * *

If he knew how to be a Detective….. He would be the greatest Detective in the world! But sadly, he couldn't even figure out the clues his sister had laid out for him….

She was watching the gang being merry, happily sitting there, chatting and eating. It made her sick to think that people could be so uninterested in the actual things going on in this world. They didn't see all the creatures that came at night, seething with the unholy energy that kept them alive.

If they could see these creatures, would they stay? Could they feel them watching in the shadows, waiting till the sun receded….. Waiting for the right time when they could… eat… to their hearts desire? Feeding on the flesh of mortal beings, keeping alive for a few more days… just so they could eat and ease their pain again?

_No,_ she thought to herself,_ only a few could tell these creatures where here. They can't…which means that these people actually come from this world……_

She fell silent in her thoughts once more, waiting for these people to leave, so she could fulfill her mission.

The gang was completely unaware of the presence in the trees. They were also equally oblivious to the creatures surrounding them on every side. Even the watchful Hiei, able to sense anything, did not notice the aura these creatures sent out.

Continuing on with their festivities, they were blissfully unaware that the sun was slowly dropping behind the tree line. Yusuke lit some lanterns, and hung them from branches for added light, while Keiko started putting the food away. The gang was planning on staying in the clearing, to watch the stars in these empty woods.

The night air became chill, loosing all the warmth it had held during the day. It grew heavy and dense, sending chills down everyone's spine.

"So….. When are we leaving again?" asked Kuwabara, teeth chattering. Hiei gave an impatient grunt, and Kurama just smiled his signature smile. "When we do!" replied Yusuke with much agitation. Botan flitted about, while Keiko watched everyone with a blank expression.

"Yusuke…." "Yeah?" "Did you invite anyone else?" "No, Keiko, I did not invite anyone else! Why?" Keiko looked at him nervously. She pointed to a tree with a shaky hand, and in a hushed voice said "Because I think we have some visitors….."

* * *

Chii: Yay! Got another chapter done!

Na: Finally! And when am I getting out of that tree?

Chii: HIMITSU!

Na:…………


	5. As all of our players

Society of the Living Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Yu-Gi-Oh! There are some guys I wish I could own though…… ;

Summary: The same as the previous two chapters!

* * *

He never understood her fascination with the finding of the occult practices in their little town. These detective games were supposedly training him for something much darker to happen. Dark things that she kept telling him to be prepared for.

But as usual, he ignored her request for caution, thinking it silly that his little sister should worry so much about him. He didn't have that caring streak, usually telling people to off themselves all the time, had worn that streak to a thin thread. A thread on the edge of being cut into little pieces, by dull scissors of the dark things to happen.

A carefree smile spread across his round, tan face. Large, blue-green eyes showed no worry, but they held a tinge of fear deep inside. A fear of those things… that she… _always…._ Talked about.

The night quickly settled in, blanketing the forest in a sudden, thick darkness. It was as if the lights of the sky were suddenly turned off, or a long used fuse had broken. But in perspective, the little group of picnickers didn't seem to mind it that much. Some of them preferred the darkness to light anyway, so there was no air of discomfort.

There was no noise, except the occasional grunts and whispered curses of the group. They watched the starry sky, light of the heavens slowly filtering in to the clearing, filling a once huge black void. There were "oohs" and "aahs" as the occasional shooting start streaked the sky. On more than one occasion, a sharp slapping noise could be heard, along with a grunt and a hurried apology.

She had enough. These people were not leaving anytime soon! Unaware of the dangers, they would become mere snacks for the dark creatures lurking about them. They had known the dark shape that had appeared out of nowhere. They called him "Koenma", and were slightly startled that he was wearing a dark cloak about his head and shoulders. It had given him a distrustful look, like that of a murderer. But they quickly settled with it being to cold, so there was good reason for the cloak.

The tree perch became uncomfortable for the girl, here heels leaning precariously over the edge of the branch she was currently occupying. It creaked slightly under her weight, almost tipping of her location. But the little group dismissed it as an owl or such. She knew that she could not stay hidden much longer.

A sudden noise startled the group, making most of them jump to their feet. Cursing, along with a blade being drawn, were the only audible noises.

"Yusuke! What's happening!" shrieked a anxious Keiko. Several other shrieks were heard, along with even more cursing, and general noises of discomfort.

It happened even faster than she thought it would

They came from everywhere, glowing in their own unnatural light. Their eyes were hollow, but burning with dark flames. Teeth were rotten, falling out, and some of the creatures had maggots rolling from their nonexistent lips. Some let out snarls, others were mute, or shrieked with unintelligible chatter.

These creatures seemed excited over their luck in finding themselves a meal. A meal which consisted of both known delicacies. Human and Demons!

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood in front of the girls, whilst Kurama and Hiei took the front. Weapons were drawn, Yoki and Reiki stretched to the max, especially in hopes to scare these creatures.

Nothing though seemed to deter these creatures from quickly coming closer.

Kurama slashed several of these rotting creatures with his Rose Whip, slashing them, and rendering them useless. A few got past his defenses, which Hiei took care of immediately. Yusuke and Kuwabara got themselves a few stragglers, while the girls crouched low.

The fighting went on for about half an hour, while the girl quietly watched from her perch. She smiled at the fact that they were actually keeping these creatures at bay.

A loud screamed filled everyone's ears. Everyone quickly turned around to see an unconscious Keiko and Botan lying sprawled on the ground, next to a shaking Yuukina. Kuwabara yelled a warlike cry when he saw what had screamed.

It was happy. It got itself a victim. A girl, by the taste of its blood. She had the sight too, which made it even more delicious. Her flesh was tender, but reeked of lotions and cheap perfume, and the even heavier smell of cigarettes. His remaining teeth mad short game of her neck muscles, easily tearing into her jugular vein, which drained most of her blood into his throat. Her life was quickly drained, so he made fast progress with tearing the rest of her flesh asunder. It made fast progress, as others joined to help him.

Kuwabara ran for the horde of creatures, waving his spirit sword this way and that. Running towards them, he almost slashed Yuukina, but only managed to slightly tear her skin. He ignored her discomfort, trying to get to his lifeless sister.

It stared at the new meal running at him. With blood still dripping from his jaw, he let out a low shriek, alerting the others to this new potential meal……

* * *

Chii: Told you I was morbid! Please Review! 


	6. May soon all be dead

**Society of the Living Dead**

Disclaimer: Don own anything of that! For now……

Summary: If you've read the previous chapters, you'll know!

* * *

_Chii: Well, I'll make it to three pages this time!_

_Na: Like that'll happen!_

_Chii: Will too!_

* * *

A clue! He finally found a clue! Something that would lead him to her and her secret place! The secret place he's been looking for…… He'd finally be able to get her back for what she'd done to his childhood……

''

Kuwabara came charging at the creatures. They turned to watch him clumsily running with that shining blade of his. They also thought nothing of it, since thoughts rarely came independently into their heads. Unison is what the preferred method of thinking was…..

Yusuke started after his friend. Before he could make on step though, Kurama had grabbed the collar of his shirt. It tore slightly, the ripping noise temporarily distracting the monsters from their current prey, giving their prey a chance.

The blade sliced thru one of the creatures with a sickening lurch, the creatures head coming off with a slight popping sound. It thudded to the ground, stunning the creature momentarily. Yet its eyes and jaw were still moving, moving in a strange pattern, making audible clicking sounds over Kuwabara's battle cry.

He sliced thru several more of them, all of their body parts falling and flying off into different directions. Some of the body parts fell over by his comrades. The head of one of the creatures fell onto Keiko, its gnarled teeth biting into her exposed arm. Her screams went on until the head had cleanly bitten thru her wrist, falling with her hand onto the ground.

"KEIKO!" was the only response form Yusuke, as he rushed over to his wounded girlfriend. Holding her tightly against him, he continually whispered "It'll be alright, it'll be alright….." His thoughts were quite different, more distraught than his comforting whispers. _HOW! _He yelled at himself, _I could've saved her! I could've! _

''

She'd been watching from her post in the trees, watching and waiting while the creatures she was sent to destroy now ripped thru the orange haired man. They'd finished off their first victim rather quickly, leaving behind nothing but gnarled, already rotting bones. The man didn't last long. The leader of the creatures ripped out his vocal cords, cutting his cries short, leaving hollow sounding gasps, and the occasional blood filled gurgle. His head was already cleanly scalped, his hair laying yards from his actual head. These creatures didn't eat hair filled with hair care products…..

''

"Kuwabara!" "Oh Inari! They've got him too!" "Quick! We've got to kill these things!"

Between all the frantic yelling was Hiei. He stood their, his arms behind his back, watching these creatures kill the "loud mouth". Amusement could be seen in his eyes, yet his face was emotionless.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think…. We should help them?"

"Iie! You should know better than that, Kurama! "

"Do you think she'll help them?"

"….."

"The one in the trees. She's been watching us the whole time."

"Baka…."

''

"I guess I should…… K-u-r-a-m-a!"

With a mischievous grin, she slipped out of the tree, making her way slowly into the clearing.

''

The thief's turned in unison, facing the new arrival. Kurama's eyes were drawn to her eyes, green reflecting warm blue grey. "Hello… and you might be?" he asked with a slight smirk. She gave him a slight smile in return, eyes showing a slight hatred of the fox. "Well," she purred, "I'm no one really…… But you semi-mortals may call me Na."

"Na?" huffed Hiei. "What kind of a name is Na? And who are you!" Her glare cut him short in his ratings. Something about her didn't seem right to him. A girl able to keep him quiet! Devious thoughts about committing harm came into his already hate filled mind.

Yusuke looked back at the rest of the crew. Koenma was fighting some of the creatures; Botan was defending Yuukina, Keiko, and himself. Kurama and Hiei were talking to some wicked looking red head…… _Wait! _He starts, _who is that girl! Where'd she come from! How does she now Kurama and Hiei!_

His thoughts were once again interrupted, as he saw the girl leaping at the closest creature. A short blade came out of the sleeve of her midnight black jacket, slicing the air with such ferocity; it called forth a gale of leaf filled wind. The leaves became like razorblades, searing thru the flesh of the monsters, creating enough friction that they started burning. His nose was filled with the smell of burning flesh. It was both invigorating and pungent, filling him with excitement at the prospect of combat. Yusuke failed to notice that Keiko had stopped moving. She was still, save for a shuddering breath…… and then she was dead……

''

Na sheathed her blade, controlling the gale with her mind. She had to act quickly, and give these creatures their funeral rights. Cremation was the only way to keep them from coming back. Her senses told her that the injured girl had died a few seconds ago, yet she could feel the dark energy filling the corpse, animating it with the Evil that the creatures had possessed. The young man embracing her was focusing on the battle at hand, his senses betrayed by a false sense of security.

The corpse slowly lifted its head, eyes opening to reveal rotting eye balls, blood slowly trickling down its cheeks. It opened its huge mouth, tearing the fragile skin to extend the jaw. After much tearing, ripping, and cracking of other body parts, its mouth was wide enough to swallow the young man's head.

A leaf blade cut in front of Yusuke's vision, startling him. He could fell it slashing thru Keiko, taking her head of at the base of the neck. He turned fast enough to see the widened jaw, the almost hollow eye sockets, and smell the foul stench of death.

''

Koenma watched the blaze, tears welling up due to the heat. It reeked of flesh burning, screams from half formed mouths, and the stumbling confusion of the aflame creatures. Botan stood next to him, trembling with controlled fear. Yuukina had passed out, splayed on the ground like a rag doll. Hiei crouched next to her, checking the Koorime's health, while Kurama made his way to Koenma's side.

Their attention was diverted by a blood curdling scream. Their heads snapped towards the noise. With frantic looks in everyone's faces, they found the source.

It was Yusuke.

A decapitated Keiko in his arms.

Her body starting to rapidly rot.

Her head a grotesque mask of her former self, laying in a pool of black blood.

"Yusuke!" cried Kurama, as he sped to his friend's side. He gripped Yusuke's clenched arms, trying to pry him off the dead body of his former girlfriend. He failed several times, but with the aid of Botan, Koenma, and the now conscious Yuukina, they managed too get him to let go.

They watched him curled up on the ground, tears streaming down his pale cheeks, wailing, screaming, yet somehow laughing at the same time. How could they understand…? He just lost three important people….. His girlfriend…. His best friend….. And his best friend's sister……

He was lost in a trance when the new arrival came over. She kneeled by his head, her hand gently touching his head. He jumped a little, than calmed as a strange power ran through him. He felt sleepy…… so he laid his head down……. _This feels nice_, he thought, a smile spreading across his face. He had never felt more relieved.

She made him forget. Temporarily forgetting all his pain, his worries, and everything that could hurt him. After she was done, Na turned to the others.

"He will be alright. He just need to rest. I have to leave now…… Seek me out if you need my help……."

* * *

_Chii: Look! Three pages! Three complete pages!_

_Na: Good job……._


	7. Some of them have yet to be met

Society of the Living Dead

Disclaimer: Dun own either anime, but the Na and the Kahlu are mine, but Ashe-chan belongs to Bishounen Zoo Keeper!

Summary: As the others!

This one explains kind of Na's power, and what kind of person she is!

* * *

Her secret place wasn't that great. It was only a small crypt, with tools that he didn't know how to use. There were some cut up dolls, old stuffed toys, and a chipped tea set. It wasn't very interesting…… He thought she would have something of value here…… 

''

Na left the gang in the clearing, walking quickly thru the smoke filled forest. It had been quite a night for her, and surprisingly, left her completely drained of energy. She thought about the last time this had happened, and could only remember one occasion that this had happened. It wasn't a very recent event, so it stayed hidden in her intricate mind.

After a while of walking, she came into a part of town even unknown to the Yu Yu gang. It was a slum of sorts, connected to a long alley that didn't seem to end. The walls of the alley were dark and dingy, covered in absurd symbols, and meaningless graffiti. It smelled of urine, and the ground had an inch or so of a thick, brown slime that clung to everything it touched. She knew how hard it was to clean it off, for she had once fallen into the brown ooze. Na didn't wish to repeat the experience, so she treaded carefully thru the slippery parts of the alley.

It took about 15 minutes to get thru the alley, with a few slips and curses. The alley led out to a gothic gate. The gate looked intimidating, for wrapped around the posts of the fence were ruby eyed gargoyles, dragons, and what seemed like emerald eyed snakes. The handle of the gate was a lion with blue, painted on eyes. They seemed out of place till you got closer. If you just looked at the lions, they would look like the average door knob lion. But these were special. If you got too close, you could see them move their eyes, blink, and even yawn if you didn't do anything.

Her hand closed on one of the lions, a small startled scream coming from its mouth. She ignored it and pulled on the gate. It opened easily, swinging outwards with a small creak. Stepping into the grounds, she pulled the hood of her jacket over her head. It had started raining, covering the grounds with a fine mist.

The house was more of a mansion. Black vines covered most of the walls, every now and then blue and green stained glass windows peeked thru. The bricks were a slate grey, and a huge dungeon like door was centered in the front. The door was similar to the gate, but instead had red swans covering it. The swans, like the lions, were also alive, sealed onto the door with powerful magic.

This was the house of a Magic Detective. One of the true few left. Na had owned the house since she was four, after her grandmother died. Her mother wasn't much of a detective, and she was frowned upon for having a son. Boys apparently didn't make very good Magic Detectives in their blood line. She'd met some male Detectives, but they were quite inept, and today she had actually met the former Spirit Detective! Her day couldn't get any better!

She went thru the red swan doors, walking into a cavernous hall. The hall was also red, but various shades of red. The furniture was made of the finest mahogany, one of the cabinets made of black marble. It was quite a sight, making you feel royal, no matter what the social class.

The parlor was to the left, dining room to the right. But she headed straight, to the stair case, a set of white steps, covered in a star clad blue rug. The going was a bit rough, her legs screaming every step of the way. Her lungs were also complaining, due to it being ice cold in the huge mansion.

Her shoes made a hollow, echoing thud, as they hit the floor. The noise startled her.

Off-key singing could be heard suddenly, coming from a room to the right. It sounded much like "Yankee Doodle", but could be mistaken for "Mary had a little lamb".

"Ashe-chan?" Na murmured to herself, walking towards the noise. Slowly opening the door, she peeked into the bright pink room. To her surprise, a girl was in the room. It was Ashe-chan, her brown, wiry hair pulled into a neat bun. She was wearing a blue china dress, a picture of her favorite bishie in her lap. Her TV was making the noise that Na had heard, but it had been turned off. Ashe jumped as Na opened the door; she was sitting like a deer caught in head lights.

"Na…. Na-chan! I-I… didn't know you would be here so soon…." Stammered the frightened girl. Na just shook her head, walking further into the room. "Pink?" she asked, looking at the hideous fuzzy pink décor.

"I felt cheery today, so I made everything pink! But then I notice that I had forgotten the spell to make it all turn back to normal. Can you help, Na-chan?" pleaded the girl. Na had already started the spell to return everything to its original color, giving a slight groan at the hideous color. After a few minutes, the room was back to its normal shade of blues, blacks, and oft greens. There were red pillows with white foxes sown onto them lying all over the floor. _How cute!_ Na remarked to herself, thinking of the actual fox she met today. _I'll keep that to myself for now….. . _

''

They had found another victim for their lord. They would be happy with this one! He could make the person one of them, covering it up with a so called "Murder". Then they could….. Train him…..

He looked funny to them, spiky red hair with streaks of blonde that looked like bolts of lightening. He wasn't very tall, his stature made up by his strong spirit. They would get him next……

* * *

Na: What a strange chapter….. 

Chii: Yepsie, like Pepsi!


	8. And then so they might already

Society of the Living DeadChp 6

Disclaimer: Same as before, and as boring as ever!

Summary: Pretty much the same as the previous, just some added stuff!

* * *

Chii: I'll make it another long one! And the Yu-Gi-Oh crew will finally show up!

Na: Yay?

Chii: Be a little more enthusiastic!

Ashe: Yay! I was in the story!

Chii: You will be again for part of this chapter!

Ashe: YAY!

* * *

He left the secret place quite disappointed. He was expecting more of a lab, not a crypt. The mummies and decapitated creatures, and all of the bones started creeping him out.

So the great detective had left him nothing but an empty feeling of being a loser….

""

They ate quite noisily, quickened conversation over Mac & Cheese. Ashe was polite enough to eat all the way, swallow, and then talk. But Na was quite different. She wanted to tell Ashe everything she'd seen and done that day. So half of the conversation was lost due to food filled mouthing, and occasional chocking.

"So as I was saying…… cough, cough… I found this group of people in the clearing! The _Clearing!_ I thought I had that place sealed up, and no one could ever get in there again….. swallowing… But these people's spirit energy all combined broke my seal! No what does that tell you, Ashe-chan?" "Ano….. That you should……. Get a better seal?" replied the timid brunette.

Na shook her head, red curls flying all over the place. "No! It means that I have to create a seven seal barrier, most likely. It'll keep the critters in and their snacks out!" she yelled.

Ashe flinched at the tone of voice her friend used, trying to think of a way to calm her down. "Eto….. I got a phone call today, Na-chan!" Na looked up from her musings, staring her wide eyed friend straight in the face. Ashe took that as a hint to keep talking. "Well, of course it was a solicitor…." "A WHAT!" "A solicitor……."

Standing up very hard, Na knocked her chair over. "This number isn't even registered! What did the man say?" Ashe looked down, obvious red cheeks peeking out from behind her glasses. "Well….. He said….. That it's been done….. But not like it was wanted….. And that it'll be here soon!" she stammered.

''

Their new recruit was sitting behind a counter, cards in front of him. He seemed to be engrossed in taking in everything his eyes saw. They were wide, luminous violet eyes, very child like, accompanied by a very child like face. His hair was all spiky, red, purple, and of course the blonde bolts of lightening, which they came to associate as something for a power……. Little did they know it was just hair….. Very disturbing hair…..

The young boy looked up to see who had entered the shop. He thought it strange that his customers wore long black trench coats in 100 degree weather. But they seemed friendly enough. One of them was about to say something when the door rang again.

Into the shop stepped a tall blonde and a ditzy looking brunette. "Hey Yug!" happily chirped the blonde. Both stopped short when they saw the guys in the trench coats. "Uhm…. We disturbing something?" "No, Jounouchi, they're just customers! Can I help you?" replied the young guy (hehehehe!). The guys in the trench coats shook their heads no, and just looked about.

They were just here to get the spiky kid, all else was to be left alone. But they now had new victims….. And they hadn't eaten in days. Just as they were about to attack, a young man with spiky white hair walked in.

In a soft voice he said: "Hello Yugi, how are you?"

* * *

Chii: So we only got about 2 pages this time…… My head hurts…. Which made this crappily written…… but I'll make up for it in the next chapter! Another, a guy-I-don't-like-from-either-of-the-shows-will-die chapter! 


	9. Be quite evil in the head

**Society of the Living Dead**

**Disclaimer:**Don't own any of these animes….. Wish I did…..

**Summary:** Same as the others….. Except I added my favorite yaoi pairing form Yu-Gi-Oh, Bakura/Yugi! Love'em!

* * *

Chii: I want Seto to show…. 

Na: Dude, you're the writer, make him show up!

Chii:………. YAY! SETO!

Na: ….. Oh-k….

Ru: I wanna show too!

Chii & Na: NO!

* * *

Yugi stared at the white haired boy, wondering why he was here. "Uh… Hey Bakura! How's it going?" Bakura smiled at Yugi, and stepped up to the counter. "I am fine, and you?" 

Jounouchi and Anzu watched the exchange of greetings between the two of them, breathing in the awkward air. "Anzu, is it just me, or is their something going on here?" "I think so… Yugi… seems nervous….."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, the other "customers" going once again unnoticed.

"So, uhm, Bakura, what are you doing here?" mumbled Yugi. Bakura gave him a slightly startled look, which slowly changed into a frown. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, that is all. And wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?" With the last sentence, Yugi's face went bright red.

""

Na left the dining room, leaving Ashe behind. Her thoughts were scattered all over the place, leaving her in frenzied confusion.

_Why? Why now? Does this have to do… With that murder? Is it because he died? Is he dead? _

She was interrupted by a loud smash in the direction of the hall. Her feet carried her there as swiftly as they could, stirring up clouds of dust. It only took her a few seconds to get to the hall.

"What the hell!"

The hall was a mess! Bricks lay everywhere, the swan doors ripped off their hinges. The once magnificent furniture was wrecked, the rich mahogany wood crushed. A chandelier lay on the ground, the candles still burning, causing slight fires all over the place.

A low chuckle came from the direction of the front door. It became louder as soft footsteps padded over broken bricks and furniture. Na gasped in surprise as the figure came out of the darkness and into the light. "K-Kurama….."

The chuckle turned into a severe laugh as the green eyed fox looked at the Detective. "So this is the lovely house of the supposed 'Magic Detective'. Looks a bit windy in here!" he growled, teeth barred. Na stared with awe as the red hair slowly turned silver, and ears poked out of his head. His green eyes became deep gold, with a savage look in them.

"Uwaah! You are so cute like that!" she exclaimed after his transformation. Youko Kurama kinda sweat dropped at the last statement, giving her a weird look. "I'm not cute! I'm deadly! Dangerous! I mean, look at my criminal record!"

Na thought for a bit, chewing on her lip. "Well, I've already seen your criminal record, but all you have is Thieving charges….. I could bust you for that!" "BAKA! I've been excused of those charges by Koenma! You can't bust me on anything!" Na looked at him with a smirk. "Yes I can!"

She jumps across the floor, pulling her blade from its sheath. Kurama readied himself for the blow.

Except it never came…….

""

Everyone watched the two spiky haired boys having a strange conversation. (Yes, even the Zombie dudes!) They stayed silent to see how this little soap opera would turn out. Currently Yugi was stammering with a bright red face, and Bakura had a puzzled look on his face.

"I…. I would like to hangout and all, but I'm kinda busy right now!" he finally managed. Bakura gave him a sweet smile, nodding that he understood. "Then I'll pick you up after you're done, ok?" Yugi blushed even more, his face a deep crimson. "Uh… yeah, that'd be great!"

Bakura waved, and turned to leave. He finally noticed everyone in the shop. So he bowed and left.

''

Kurama had excepted a lethal blow, or at least something….. But he was disappointed to see that Na had tripped over her own feet.

With a loud thud, she fell to the ground, her arms reaching out to catch herself. A crack resounded throughout the room, followed by a loud scream. Kurama rushed over to his 'enemy' to make sure she was alright. As he came upon her lying unconscious on the ground, he noticed her arm was at a weird angle.

"Seems you broke your own arm in that one, Detective. No worries though, I'm sure Genkai can fix it!" he murmured, picking up the Detective.

Meanwhile, Ashe was watching the scene from the Dining room door, scared beyond comprehension about what just happened.

''

Yusuke woke up, covered in a fine film of sweat. He felt disgusting, feeling around for Keiko. A sharp stab of pain went thru his back as he remembers that she was dead. Tears threatened to once again flow, and his heart felt like bursting with the anguish he felt. His whole body felt sore, and he could barley open his eyes, as he shuddered and choked with each breath.

The door to his room opened a small sliver of light creeping in on his private darkness. "Good evening Yusuke, I hope you don't mind having a room mate for a while?" asked a rough, female voice.

He sat up to see who had entered his room, only to see Genkai and Kurama, who was holding that red-haired girl from the park.

_Why did they bring her here? Why is she asleep…… Kurama…. You seem different……

* * *

_

Chii: This took me a whole day……. And this is all I could come up with…..

Na: So is Kura-kun evil now? Is he hiding it?

Chii: Maybe!

Ru: I wanna show! -flailing arms-

Na & Chii: NO!


	10. You'll definetly be dead in your grave

Society of the Living Dead

Disclaimer: Dun owns any of these animes!

Summary: Ryou went berserk for his little girl…. Uhm… I mean boyfriend!

* * *

Na: Your last chapter sucked! 

Chii: Yeh…..

Ru: MEOW!

* * *

He had left this world a while ago. But he never realized he was to leave his body, or anything behind. He just stayed there, in a suspended sleep while his body slowly decomposed. Tears had dried to his cheeks, leaving hollows. His skin was like raw hide, eyes long since shriveled beyond repair. Teeth had become little, unnatural looking stumps or jagged edges. The tongue became black and swollen with age. The toes and fingers actually curled the more he decomposed, while his limbs became frail and threadlike. 

Awakening to an unnatural light, he became slowly aware of his body's decay. So he had decided…..

He needed a new guise…..

''

Yusuke had fallen asleep against Na's shoulder, taking comfort from the temporary relief of pain she offered him. She had to retell the story several times for him to really comprehend the idea of those things being more vulnerable after they fed. So she had to risk a few deaths, which she seemed sincerely sorry for, and then slaughter them with Holy fire. The Holy fire was then explained to him, how it was the only thing that could truly kill these things. And she explained how they actually came upon the clearing.

Na let him sleep against her, feeling happy someone trusted her. Sure, it was a rude punk, but it was nice nonetheless. She thought about the only other time someone had trusted her that much. Her brother was the only other guy who trusted her that much. He cared for her well being, caring to the point of smothering her with his unusual affection. So she left, leaving her family, and her brother, behind in a past that she regretted.

Her thoughts strayed to Ashe, whom she had left behind unwillingly at the mansion. Na wondered how her friend was doing, hoping with all her might, secretly feeling a little scared, that her friend would not come after her. She was afraid that Ashe would sacrifice herself to save her, a useless sacrifice, due to the enemies she faced.

Eyes kept closing, her head nodding to the side, Na decided that the best thing right now was to sleep, and forget the pain, just like Yusuke has……

''

His clothes tumbled in the dryer, the blood stains gone from the pink uniform. A small smile could be seen, along with excited eyes that watched the outside from his window. Leaves in various shades of reds fell slowly to the ground, littering the yellowing grass in a sea of leaves. He quite enjoyed this, thinking about his kills while watching almost blood red leaves falling with no wind to guide them.

He could hear his mother in the house, busying herself with dinner preparations. She hummed a sweet tune about fall while chopping leeks and carrots, the blade of the knife dancing across the cutting board in a feverish choreography, as if celebrating the separation of each leaf and stalk that it came across.

Kurama sighed contentedly, his hands folded behind his back. His plain white shirt hung loosely on him, his new diet of humans leaving him with less weight than before. For being so frail looking, he was toned, yet extremely pale. His hands had become slightly spidery looking, accompanied by wrists that showed his bones.

Green eyes had lost some of their former sheen, a grey dullness creeping over his whites. Kurama looked tired, mentally, emotionally, physically, and most of all spiritually. His soul felt like it was being drained everyday by his Master, soon to leave a husk of his former glory.

But it was the price to pay for his deepest wish……

''

Ashe's feet slipped on wet dirt, loosing their grip with every step. It was a harsh climb down the hill, with trying to keep herself steady, and not dropping any of her belongings.

She didn't have much left after the house was ruined. Some of the only things were her spell book, given to her by Na, and some clothes that survived the fires. She had also brought along a dress for Na, knowing that her friend would be reluctant to wear it. But she thought it was a beautiful dress, being mad of wine red velvet, magical velvet that would keep out any weather. And it was just the right length for running, the sleeves short enough for fighting and quick spell casting. Overall, Ashe was quite proud of the garment she had, being made by her own 'unskilled' hands.

Her dearest wish was that the Detective would be alive and this was all just a cruel dream…..

''

Hiei sat silently, watching the sun set over the hills. The sky was a dark peach color, dying the sky in a warm orange hue. The 'so-called' heartless warrior felt strangely elated at the prospects of the enemy, and about the calming aura of the Detective. She had everyone caught off guard with her strange way of speaking, and her temperamental demeanor. It made him uneasy to think that she was more threatening than he was that even Yusuke would shut up when she had to say something. Kurama and Genkai seemed to hold her in high esteem for her powers, yet Koenma and Botan pretended she didn't exist. This puzzled him more than anything.

''

Kaiba. Seto Kaiba.

The CEO of Kaiba Corp.

He didn't believe in the supernatural.

He believed only in himself and his little brother.

Or so he kept telling himself.

It has been three days since he left his room. Sitting cooped up in front of his computer, staring at the video data that was sent to him from headquarters.

They appeared to be regular vandals. Yet there was something about them that made even the great Seto Kaiba nervous. He could swear the arm of one of those things actually fell off!

Mokuba had watched him for about half a day before boredom over took him. The little raven haired boy ran out of the room into the hall, singing some child's song on the top of his lungs.

''

Na's head shot up, her eyes focusing in on a distant movement. Her ears perked up, picking up everything in a half a mile radius. She could hear Hiei breathing in the tree, leaves falling sweetly, and Yusuke's slow rhythmic breaths as he lay next to her, and another noise.

"They know….."

* * *

Chii: Creepy chapter…. Kinda! –Shivers- 

Na: Yep…..


	11. For we are the chosen

Society of the Living Dead 

Chapter 11 Why we do what we do.

Disclaimer Dun owns them, duna wanna owns them, gets of my back!

* * *

Chii: I know, it took me half a year or more to update, but I was on a serious emotional Hiatus. I promise regular update of this story now, and even the spin off coming up soon. 

Na: Hi! I'm back too!

Chii: Oh shush, you melancholy dog lover!

* * *

"They know…" 

Yusuke woke up, staring about. His eyes focused on Na and Hiei talking by the window. They seemed to be discussing something when Genkai stepped into the room. Yusuke feigned sleep, but kept his ears perked.

"So these creatures will attack soon?"

"Yes…. And they'll be even more powerful. They'll have Generals working with them."

"Generals? Hmph! We can take them!"

"No….. They'll be people you know, not undead. They'll still be alive. We must be wary. I believe one of your friends has already been converted…"

''

Bakura lay in the street, his throat bleeding from the scratches. These creatures left him alive for the sole reason that he was the key to Yugi joining them. But they had given him something terrible…..

It would cost him everything to save the one he loved…..

''

Ashe walked thru the dingy alley, shivering all over. Her breath came in short gasps now. It felt to her as if the air was thinning every moment. Using as little magic as possible, she made herself a witch light. It floated before her, casting a low light, due to her low magic. "Na-chan, why are you gone now. I have to walk past the clearing by myself!"

Her footsteps became slower as she neared the broken seal. "I wonder if they can leave…….."

'  
"You see, they will now recruit the living with promises of immortality and such, in hopes of creating Generals that will lead them to large crowds so they can feed. After which they will hibernate in order to evolve. Depending on which kind of souls and bodies these creatures have gorged themselves on will then determine what they shall become." Na hesitated before going on. She then turned to Yusuke.

"You know you can stop pretending your asleep."

"How long have you-"

"Known? Since you first woke up." Na gave him a small smile, betraying her weariness to him. "You wanna join us over here. You ought to hear what Hiei came up with." She halted Hiei. "But after I tell you what they might turn into!"

''

It was warm…. That's all he could tell…… Someone was dabbing something cold against his head….. It was nice…….

"Is he all right?"

"I don't know, he was in pretty bad shape."

"Man, whoeva did this to him…. Well,…. He's gonna get it!"

"Jounochi! Violence isn't the answer!"

"But Yug! They beat up your boyfriend!"

Silence…..

"I-I kn-kno-w! B-B-But we shou-ldn-t-t jus-t g-g-g-go af- te-ter them…"

"Yugi's right! We could get seriously hurt, or worse. And then what will Bakura do?"

"….. You guys are right….. Damn!"

Door slams.

"You think he's mad at us?"

"I think he'll forgive us….. I just hope Baku-chan can…"

"Oh! How cute! You're calling him chan!"

The conversation faded from there. Bakura just knew that sleep was once again claiming him…..

''

It took Yusuke a few minutes to get up. He considered it very strange that he was tangled in his blankets. I wonder if Na was sleeping next to me……

"Yusuke? You up yet! Damn, your slow!"

"Shut up, you…. You….. By the way, what's your name?"

Na looked startled, Genkai face was blank, and Hiei chuckled. "Yu-Yusuke! You bastard!" Na stomped out of the room, leaving Yusuke even more confused.

''

Ashe stood in front of the entrance to the clearing. She could feel the negativity, but also that strong surge of Na's energy. Before, there was nothing, but now, her energy was flowing in a new seal. "Oro…. I wonder what happened to Na-chan. Didn't she say that the first seal had to do with emotions? Ore! Did she find herself a boyfriend. Uwaaah! Sugoku Kawaii!"

''

Na rushed down the walkway, making her way to the woods. Yusuke was jogging after her, still confused. "Hey! I'm serious! No ones told me your name!"

She turned around, facing him. "My names Na! It should have been obvious! Kurama, Hiei, Yuukina, and Genkai know my name! even Kooenma-sama and Botan-dono do too! How could you not know my name! Were you not paying attention anytime when they were saying my name!" Na glared at him, tears started coming into her eyes. "I should have never comforted you, or even told you anything! But no, you just had to worm your way in! And-And now I just…… arrrgh! Stay away from me if your going to be like this towards me, please….." With that she turned and left again. Yusuke just looked after her, wondering what the hell he had just done.

''

Seto had reviewed the video hundreds of times. He was sure what he had seen actually happened. Walking along where the robbers had been he found what he was looking for. "What the…." A lone gangrenous arm lay rotting on the ground. It twitched as he got closer to it. "This is not right."

Pulling out a cell phone, his eyes darted around to look for anymore suspicious things. But before he could say anything to his guards, something stepped out of the shadows. Seto automatically went defensive, backing away. He actually yelped when a cold hand grabbed his shoulder. He was forced to the ground, one of the creatures stepping on his back.

"Se…to….. Kaib….a……. you ….. will come with us….. to…… the….. Master….."

* * *

Chii: Four pages! 

Na: The awesomness! But what's this between me and Yusuke?

Chii: HIMITSU!

Ru: Seto!


End file.
